User blog:Hippie Rat/Winchester Brothers vs Brothers Grimm
Boom bitches. I've been a big fan of this idea, with one problem: I have not seen a single episode of Supernatural before in my life. While this usually doesn't stop me (for example, Finch vs Wright, Bates vs Bateman), I felt kinda obligated to know what challenge I was taking on with making this. Thus, for the first time I have ever done this, I had a writing assist: a friend of mine from out of town (okay, out of state (okay, out of country)), Jade, who gave me tip after tip of things to reference. In the end, I had a couple references I had to fact check myself because I hadn't heard a thing about it on even Tumblr (those posts actually being seen through iFunny reposts of Tumblr posts...the rabbit hole is deep). Earlier I showed her the finished work, and was given a couple last edits. So, from the minds of someone that only knows the show exists because Tumblr and a trusty friend from Canada, Dean and Sam Winchester vs Jacob and Wihelm Grimm. I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Sam and Dean vs Die Brüder Grimm! Begin! Brothers Grimm: Once upon a time there was two brothers and a dad, Who went on a hunting trip after Azazel done bad. Leave your audience pissed, crying, showing off their feelings, We'll burn you like you're on fire on the ceiling. You made a Good Bargain with the devil and now you pay the price, And your Trusty John will get you killed to save his own life. But we're gonna give you a worse ending than those Wincest meta fiction authors, We hit the mark a thousand times over. That's right, we will eat your remains like Dean eats his pie, Our rhymes are poison like the apple bitten by Snow White. We won't be controversial, but you're some kind of antichrist, that's wassup! You're the worst Canadian comedy duo since Terrance and Phillip! Winchester Brothers: Dean? Yeah? Who were these geeks again? I think they wrote The Little Mermaid? That's Hans Christian Andersen. Their names are lost in history, but we'll still give them misery, I got it! These guys have that rip-off of our show on NBC! (Our show?) You won't win, jesters, when you messing with the Winchesters, You write children's stories about murders and molesters. You're gonna re-Gretel trying to put your Hansel on us, You can't touch us, die, zwei brüder, you're done for, Assbutts! Ok, but let's just review what happens in Rumpelstiltskin, Some gnome rips himself in half over ownership of some kin. These demon-killing idjits are wayward, son, So carry on! We'll exorcize these pedo German cunts. Brothers Grimm: Now our stories are well known for showing the girl getting the guy, But your love interests are certainly of a different kind. You can say Sam has a burning desire to get a girl, Man, we'll beat you guys harder than we ship Destiel. Sammy here never stayed, but he's still getting schooled, This guy's the second bimbo we know that's lost their shoe. Ooh! Let's see German engineering against your Chevrolet disaster, This moose and a fake macho man won't live happily ever after. Winchester Brothers: You don't diss out Sammy like that, We're fed-paper forging fiends following the Grimms to hell and back. Oh balls, these dorks are gonna make me fall asleep, am I right, Dean? We'll a-salt Jacob until we hear a Wilhelm scream. We have Cas to back us up! (I'm an angel of the lord). You'll be begging for a truce, Crowley on the prowl, a gag reel of Gadreel, we'll slay your Mother Goose. We're going Colt on you like this is your Six Swans song, And we'll send you back to the circle of hell you belong! Adios bitch! Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm Dean and Sam Winchester